5th Georgia Volunteer Infantry
|allegiance= Georgia |type=Infantry |branch= |dates=May 11, 1861–April 26, 1865 |specialization= |size=2,000+ |current_commander= |garrison= |nickname= “Poundcake Regiment” |colors= Green, Grey |battles=American Civil War *Siege of Corinth *Battle of Stones River *Tullahoma Campaign *Battle of Chickamauga *Siege of Chattanooga *Battle of Bentonville |notable_commanders= Colonel John K. Jackson Colonel Samuel W. Manghum Colonel William T. Black Colonel Charles P. Daniel }} The 5th Georgia Volunteer Infantry was organized on May 11, 1861, and surrendered on April 26, 1865.National Park Service, The Civil War Soldiers and Sailors System, (accessed 6 December 2010). They were formed from 10 Companies in 1861, to be first posted in Florida under General Bragg, where they received their training. Their first combat assignment was on Santa Rosa Island off the coast of Florida. The assault on the Island resulted in a victory and early experience for the regiment. Following this the regiment was posted in early 1862 to Knoxville, Tennessee and Corinth, Mississippi. They were ordered to move on Shiloh in April, but arrived too late to participate in the battle. The regiment fought in and around Corinth until the end of May, when they were ordered to participate in the Invasion of Kentucky. Following that failure they were reassigned to battle in Murfreesboro. This proved devastating to the 5th Georgia, where they received 32% casualties along with their Colonel and the regimental battle flag. Following this defeat the regiment pulled back to Shelbyville, Tennessee, where it remained until they went to participate in the Tullahoma Campaign. Come September 1863 the regiment was back in native Georgia. They suffered further casualties, 55%, at the Battle of Chickamauga. They participated in the Siege of Chattanooga on Missionary Ridge until they were driven from their position and fell back with the rest of the Army of Tennessee. The regiment suffered through a series of battles in their retreat through Georgia in early 1864 and served as prison guards until being moved to the South Carolina coast late that year. They fought to protect the Charleston and Savannah railroad, losing the battle flag a second time as they were forced to retreat. The 5th continued in retreat with the rest of the Confederate Army through North Carolina. They participated in the Battle of Bentonville in March, launching an assault against the Federal XX Corp, where they encountered devastating fire and were forced to fall back. The Army of Tennessee surrendered on April 26, 1865, where a few members of the regiment were present to witness the surrender at the Bennett Homestead. Uniforms It was described that the 5th Georgia companies and other regulars in the regiment had many different uniforms entering the war. The Clinch Rifles Uniform is the more widely known kind of uniform in the regiment as one of the only to wear green into battle. Later in the war, the uniforms issued by the regiment was switched to the regular grey uniform as more regulation came into the army. Companies Men often enlisted in a company recruited in the counties where they lived though not always. After many battles, companies might be combined because so many men were killed or wounded. The Civil War Soldiers and Sailors database Civil War Soldiers and Sailors database lists 2,162 men on its roster for this unit.Roster *Officers, Non-Commissioned Offices, and Staff - see - Roster on page 641 *Company A - (Clinch Rifles) Richmond County - see - Roster on page 643 *Company B - (Griffin Light Guards) Spalding County - see - Roster on page 653 *Company C - (Irish Volunteers) Richmond County - see - Roster on page 663 *Company D - (McDuffie Riflemen) Warren County - see - Roster on page 671; USGenWeb *Company E - (Dawson Volunteers) Terrell County - see - Roster on page 681; USGenWeb *Company F - (Cuthbert Rifles) Randolph County - see - Roster on page 689 *Company G - Schley County - see - Roster on page 696; USGenWeb *Company H - (Hardee Rifles) Decatur County - see - Roster on page 704; USGenWeb *Company I - (Georgia Grays) Muscogee County - see - Roster on page 714; USGenWeb *Company K - (Upson Guards) Upson County - see - Roster on page 723; USGenWeb *Company L - no cities or counties given - see - Roster on page 733 *Company M - Bibb County - see - Roster on page 735 (become Company A of 2 Batt. 7 Feb 1864); USGenWeb *Company N - Clarke and Richmond Counties - see - Roster on page 738 Company A, Clinch Rifles "Formed in 1852, this unit wore a simple, elegant uniform of rifle dark green single-breasted frock coat and matching trousers. Green kepis were worn, the frontal device on the kepi being a laurel wreath with the initials 'CR' inside. The collar and French cuff flaps were outlined in the regimental (color) for the enlisted men and gold for the officers. Black leather equipment was worn as befitted a rifle unit." The uniform was also described by the unit commander to the governor of Georgia as follows: "Our Dress uniform is a dress coat of dark green broad cloth, with gilt rifle buttons, and trimmed with gold lace and cord on the outside seams; cap of dark green with letters 'C.R.' surrounded with a gold wreath, light green pompon; wings of brass, army style. Our fatigue dress consists of a dark green cloth jacket, trimmed with gold lace, green cap and black pants." One of the most famous and most well recognized names of the 5th Georgia, the name Clinch Rifles was named for General Duncan L. Clinch who served in the Seminole Indian War. As a rifle unit, this outfit was initially uniformed in dark green, but that pre-war finery would quickly disappear as the unit was absorbed into one of the state regiments that would eventually become Confederate regulars. Company B, Griffin Light Guards During the Civil War, the Griffin Light Guards served as a line company. Its uniform included blue cloth caps with white plumes; blue frock coats with three rows off brass buttons, silver lace trim, and blue epaulettes. Officers had a single-breasted frock coats. Trousers were also blue, apparently with a white stripe. Company G, Schley County There is little information on the Schley County of Company G, as the only account of them are through official documents and letters. Here is the final letter sent by Charles Womack of Schley County to his brother David: Camp Stephens June 22, 1861 Brother David, I wrote to you sometime since from this place and have waited until now for an answer, but have not received one yet. The mail has go such around about that it is impossible that it has been miscarried and you did not receive it. I hear where I should be glad to receive letters at anytime more especially as came from home. We all are enjoying very good health to be so many men together in a sickly portion of country. I find here that it is more pleasant in the shade but in the sun I believe that it is better. I cannot give you any information con-cerning the war at this place that is when it begin at this place. All preparations for war are being executed with the same dispatch as it has been all this time. Every train that comes to this point for the last few brings cannon five or six daily. Some things that there will be no (end page 1, begin page 2) fight until after the Fourth of July. For the last week they have been practicing with their large guns over at the navy yard and whenthey first commenced the boys thought that the fight had begun. They were eating dinner at the time and they were so excited that they did not finish their dinner. I told them that it might be the last dinner that I should get soon and I would eat a plenty. On Wednesday Gen Bragg Came over to review this regiment and said that it was very well drilled for the time they have been in service. We have four companies out of the regiment which only leaves six com-panies in the regiment. I received a letter from home with a letter from your. They stated that the crop was pretty good. I know if they have seasons the crop ought to be good for I put it in good order before I left home. Excuse this letter for there is a perfect moon around me all the time but I was determined to write you Direct—5th Regiment Ga Volunteers Schley Guards, Pensacola Fla Charles Womack }} Company K, Upson Guard "During the war this unit's designation was Company K. Its headgear was a dark blue shako with a large brass state coat of arms over the letters 'UG' within a wreath on the front and a yellow pompon. The frock coat was dark blue, with three row sof six buttons down and front, each three being connected by a double row of buff lace; the standing collar was edge in buff lace, as were the cuffs, with three lace buttonholes on each; buff epaulettes were worn by the enlisted men. Trousers were a matching blue with a buff stripe. For fatigue, the unit wore plain, dark blue jackets and trousers, and plain kepis with brass 'UG' cap badge." See also *List of Civil War regiments from Georgia *Alabama in the Civil War References External links *Georgia USGenWeb Archives Project - Civil War Records - Individual Soldiers *Georgia, Civil War Service Records of Confederate Soldiers, 1861-1865 *Georgia, Civil War Service Records of Union Soldiers, 1861-1865 *Georgia, Confederate Home Records, 1901-1930 *GeorgiaArchives.org Copy of some Georgia Regiment muster roster (hand written) Category:1861 establishments in Florida Category:1865 disestablishments Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations established in 1865